Simon
Simon & Schuster Audioworks, auch Simon & Schuster Audio, ist ein Tochterunternehmen von Simon & Schuster. Es veröffentlichte mehrere englische Hörbücher der bei Pocket Books, einem weiteren Tochterunternehmen von Simon & Schuster, erschienenen ''Star-Trek''-Romane und -Sachbücher. Star-Trek-Hörbücher Star Trek: The Original Series *Enterprise: The First Adventure, gelesen von George Takei und Leonard Nimoy (als Spock) *Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home, gelesen von Leonard Nimoy und George Takei *Strangers from the Sky, gelesen von George Takei und Leonard Nimoy (als Spock) *Web of the Romulans, gelesen von Leonard Nimoy und George Takei *The Entropy Effect, gelesen von Leonard Nimoy und George Takei *Yesterday's Son, gelesen von Leonard Nimoy und James Doohan *Final Frontier, gelesen von James Doohan und Leonard Nimoy (als Spock) *Time for Yesterday, gelesen von Leonard Nimoy und James Doohan *Spock's World, gelesen von Leonard Nimoy und George Takei *Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, gelesen von Leonard Nimoy und George Takei *The Lost Years, gelesen von Leonard Nimoy und James Doohan *The Kobayashi Maru, gelesen von James Doohan *Prime Directive, gelesen von James Doohan *Probe, gelesen von James Doohan *Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country, gelesen von James Doohan *Faces of Fire, gelesen von Bibi Besch *Best Destiny, gelesen von James Doohan *Windows on a Lost World, gelesen von Walter Koenig *Shadows on the Sun, gelesen von James Doohan *Sarek, gelesen von Mark Lenard *Federation, gelesen von Mark Lenard *The Ashes of Eden, gelesen von William Shatner *The Return, gelesen von William Shatner *Avenger, gelesen von William Shatner *Vulcan's Forge, gelesen von Leonard Nimoy *Spectre, gelesen von William Shatner *Dark Victory, gelesen von William Shatner *Vulcan's Heart, gelesen von Tim Russ *Preserver, gelesen von William Shatner *The Eugenics Wars: The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 1, gelesen von Anthony Stewart Head *The Eugenics Wars: The Rise and Fall of Khan Noonien Singh, Volume 2, gelesen von Rene Auberjonois *The Last Roundup, gelesen von David Kaye *Captain's Peril, gelesen von William Shatner *Captain's Blood, gelesen von William Shatner *Exodus, gelesen von Boyd Gaines *Captain's Glory, gelesen von William Shatner *Star Trek, gelesen von Zachary Quinto *Star Trek Into Darkness, gelesen von Alice Eve Star Trek: The Next Generation *Gulliver's Fugitives, gelesen von Jonathan Frakes *Contamination, gelesen von Michael Dorn *Reunion, gelesen von Gates McFadden *Q-in-Law, gelesen von Majel Barrett und John de Lancie *Imzadi, gelesen von Jonathan Frakes *The Devil's Heart, gelesen von Gates McFadden *Relics, gelesen von James Doohan und LeVar Burton *Dark Mirror, gelesen von John de Lancie *Q-Squared, gelesen von John de Lancie *All Good Things..., gelesen von Jonathan Frakes *Star Trek Generations, gelesen von John de Lancie *Crossover, gelesen von Jonathan Frakes *Kahless, gelesen von Kevin Conway *Star Trek: First Contact, gelesen von Gates McFadden *Ship of the Line, gelesen von Kevin Conway *Star Trek: Insurrection, gelesen von Boyd Gaines *Triangle: Imzadi II, gelesen von Robert O'Reilly *I, Q, gelesen von John de Lancie und Marnie Mosiman *The Valiant, gelesen von Anthony Stewart Head *The Genesis Wave, Book One, gelesen von Tim Russ *The Genesis Wave, Book Two, gelesen von Tim Russ *The Genesis Wave, Book Three, gelesen von Tim Russ *Star Trek Nemesis, gelesen von Boyd Gaines *Genesis Force (The Genesis Wave, Book Four), gelesen von Tim Russ Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * Emissary, gelesen von Nana Visitor *Fallen Heroes, gelesen von Rene Auberjonois *Warped, gelesen von Rene Auberjonois *Legends of the Ferengi, gelesen von Armin Shimerman *The 34th Rule, gelesen von Armin Shimerman *The Fall of Terok Nor, gelesen von Joe Morton Star Trek: Voyager *Caretaker, gelesen von Robert Picardo *Mosaic, gelesen von Kate Mulgrew *Pathways, gelesen von Robert Picardo Star Trek: New Frontier *Star Trek: New Frontier Omnibus (Kartenhaus/Zweifrontenkrieg), gelesen von Joe Morton *Restoration, gelesen von Joe Morton *Stone and Anvil, gelesen von Joe Morton Weitere Bücher *Star Trek: Klingon, gelesen von Michael Dorn und Robert O'Reilly *Star Trek: Borg - Experience the Collective, Audiospur des Videospiels Star Trek: Borg mit Howard McGillin als zusätzlichem Erzähler *Captain Sulu Adventures: Transformations, gelesen von George Takei und Anderen *Captain Sulu Adventures: Cacophony, gelesen von George Takei und Anderen *Captain Sulu Adventures: Envoy, gelesen von George Takei und Anderen *Spock vs. Q – Armageddon Tonight, gelesen von Leonard Nimoy und John de Lancie *Spock Vs. Q: The Sequel, gelesen von Leonard Nimoy und John de Lancie *Star Trek: Gateways: What Lay Beyond, gelesen von David Kaye Sachbücher *Conversational Klingon, gelesen von Michael Dorn und Marc Okrand *Power Klingon, gelesen von Michael Dorn und Marc Okrand *The Klingon Way, gelesen von Michael Dorn und Roxann Dawson *Inside Star Trek: The Real Story, gelesen von Herbert Solow und Robert Justman *Get a Life!, gelesen von William Shatner Kategorie: Verlag